


【維♥勇♥維】盒子（車 互攻）

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: Old fic.Text file was lost.互攻、車沒翻、沒文字檔





	【維♥勇♥維】盒子（車 互攻）

http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/005PLXVEgy1fcwwdh6ptwj30c89kgn5x.jpg


End file.
